Début de la Crazy Team by the oneandonly Toudie!
by PoudieToudie
Summary: La Crazy Team n'est pas née dans un arbre,mais plutôt d'un bâteau,pour en savoir plus vener lire...Humour,Pirates et Sexe!


**_Toudie : _**Bon bien voici mon premier texte et le premier chapitre ...J'espère que vous l'aimerez et oui ,c'est sur Pirate des Caraïbes ,car j'adore ça ...XD ,Reeevieeewws please !Chui pas la plus doué...Mais des encouragements,plz ? )

Et en passant ,il y a beaucoup de** XD** et aussi ,j'ai beaucoup de faute... . et XD c un bonhomme crampé...Pour mwa XD,je suis québécoise et des mots fâcheraient p'têtre les plus p'tits XD

**Le Début de la _Crazy Team_**

_Chapitre 1_

Toudie ,une jeune femme de l'âge de 25 ans ,dormait chez elle avec sa colocataire : Poudie ,lorsque un bruit douteux ,XD,la réveilla.Poudie grommela et se rendormit.La jeune femme mit ses pantouffles de noires et se leva du lit.Toudie marcha jusqu'à la cuisine,rien,jusqu'à la cave ...Un autre bruit se fit entendre.L'hystérique numéro 2 attrapa le livre de** _Magyk_**à sa cousine et avança courageusement.Elle vit alors le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ,eh oui ...Traumatisant ,non ?Mais en tout cas.Toudie voulait crier ,mais lorsque sa bouche fut ouverte ,Jack lui sauta dessus et lui couvra la bouche.Elle essaya de protester ,mais nul sorta de sa bouche.Il lui fit un sourire qui fit taire la folle et la faire fondre dans ses bras.Elle échappa **_Magyk_** laissant le bouqin tomber en alertant le pirate.Jack la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

"Voulez-vous venir avec moi aux Caraïbes ?" Dit-il sur un ton TROP sExY

Il enleva sa main de sur la bouche à l'hystérique pour que la pauvre puisse lui répondre MDR.

"Ouin...Mais attend un instant..." Répondit-elle en chuchotant comme lui pour ne pas sonner l'alerte partout dans fuckin maison XD.

Jack lui souria gentiment ,mais bizarrement.Toudie prit le livre de sa cousine et alla dans sa chambre suivit du SeXy pirate.Poudie la bûche ,dormait encore et ronflait.(Toudie:Muahahah ,même si c po vrai ...XD)Toudie attrapa son sac à dos noir et mit sa photo préfèré de Jack de-dans ,elle attrapa de quoi se vêtir et de quoi dormir.Elle essaya de réveiller Poudie ,mais sans succès,elle dormait très fort,elle pensait surement à Barbichou ,XD .Le pirate suivis derrière Toudie comme un chien,se qui fit rire la jeune femme.Elle s'arrêta ,donc net et se retourna vif.Toudie ou Dédé ,si vous préfèrez ...Se pencha sur l'homme et lui dit alors :

- Allons aux Caraïbes...Chercher 'autres et ensuite vous viendriez co-habiter ici ac' nous , sa 'tente ?Demanda-t-elle toute excitée de retourner à Port-Royal,mais dans le fond s'était pour être avec son namour

Après quelques moments d'hésitation ,Jack répondit oui et sauta dans le portail suivit de Dédé. (Toudie :Mwa ...Mon vrai surnom )Ils étaient enfin à Port-Royal et là pleins de gens se poussaient lorsque Toudie passait.Il murmurait ses mots:

"Soit maudite petite sorcière...Péris petite pirate..." Ils la trouvaient habiller bizarre,surtout qu'elle portait des pyjamas --' (Toudie:Non ,mais j'ai le droit...--')

La jeune folle manquait des étrippés,lorsqu'elle fonça dans quelque chose ,d'assez mou et d'assez dure...XD (Toudie:Sa me donne le goût de vômi...Poudie:Ta gueule --")Elle regarda en-haut et vit le dos du pirate.Elle lui avait foncé de-dans.Toudie se mit à ses côtés et lui chuchota "Excuse-moi" .Il regardait un bateau de loin,**L'intrépide**.Dédé souria en coin et poussa Jack vers le quai.Mais deux laids officiers barraient la route.Jack voulu protester quelque chose,mais Toudie passa à l'action,elle frappa entre les deux jambes Murtogg et elle donna un GROS coup de pied dans le ventre de Mullroy.Jack la regardait comme ce-ci:O.o et quand il voulu se tasser...Bien Dédé le tira par la manche sur le bâteau.La folle regarda parterre et ...UNE ARAIGNÉE!Elle se mit à crier,(Poudie:La conne...Non,mais...- -')Jack la fit taire en lui donnant un bec sur la joue et en écrasant la sale bête poilue.XD,Toudie se rectifia et fit sa baboune(Toudie:Tu te souviens poud' ? XD).La frue regarda Jack et écouta son charabia.Puis on entendit , SPLOUSH ou SPLASH ! ou les deux XD.Jack s'était mit auprès de la roue,mais le bruit lui fit retourner la tête.Toudie alla proche de la cloche,s'apprêtant de la sonner,mais le pirate lui ordonna de prendre ses affaires.Elle les pris le regardant en babounnant.XD.Celui-ci se lança à l'eau comme un parfait débile.Et alla chercher la Volatile.(Poudie:Eh,merde)Quand il revint à la surface,Toudie se mit à pleurer,il s'est étouffer.'( .(Toudie:C'est vrai en ,Chui frue lô)Elle se mit à courrir vers le quai pour ramasser la B.I.T.. Jack lui donna et sorta.Elle étendit le corps et se poussa.Jack enleva son corset et lô,il lui dit l'affaire de ou on fuckin' hell as-tu trouvé çô ?(Ma version...)Elle le regarda et détourna son regard lorsque...Norry et sa bande joyeux lurons vint.

_- _Sur vos pieds.Dit Norry en pointant son arme même po épeurant.

Toudie et son pirate de namour se levèrent.Mais pas main dans la main.'( .En tou cas...Les braves gens XD les regardèrent et fut surpris de voir Toudie.Elle regardait Norry,elle depuis qui était lô et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle se rappela de l'innocent.

- NORRY !BIG HUG! Sur ce la folle coura et se pitcha dans ses bras,et ne le manqua pas.Elle lui fit un BIG HUG(En français:Gros câlin)

Norry voulant l'enlever,la folle s'accrocha très fort sur son cou.Alors là,il se fâcha et ordonna à Gilette de l'enlever et elle faillait arracher le cou du commandore.Après quelques instant de silence Miss.Swomp pris la parole.

- Vous ne voulez pas réellement tué mon sauveur. Protesta-t-elle.

Jack lui fit un signe de remerciement,avec ses jolies mains. . Toudie fut mettre à côté de Sparrounet et là Norry dit :

- Je crois qu'un remerciement serais de mise.Et il avança sa main pour serrer celle au Capitaine.Toudie regardait la scène en marmonnant sa chanson de Potc favorite.

_" 'Forgot something very important mate,i'm Captain Jack Sparrow...Heyo Captain Jack! "_

Personne l'entendait,car ils avaient découvert que son pirate adoré était un pirate.XD

Il était temps qu'il armarque... Songeait Toudie.

Là le Gouverneur Weatherby le pas beau dit :

-Pender-le!(Hang Him!Toudie:Tu t'souviens poud' ?XD)

Alors là bien Gilette met les menottes ou les 'fers' au SeXiEsT pirate in the world et il en mit aussi à Toudie qui lui fit une michante grimasse XD ,car les fers c'est pas son truc ,savvy?Alors là Jack _virlante_ Miss.Swann...Se fait remettre ses effets et pendant ce temps l'hystérique num 2 enlevait ses menottes tellement elle étaient grande .Et quand Jack partit ,elle s'accrocha au Pirate et tandis qu'elle est légerte,bien sa lui dérangea pas vraiment... Ils firent ,donc les acrobaties avant d'arriver à la corde pour aller au pont.Toudie arriva miraculeusement sur la poutre et suivit Jack en arrière.Elle l'imita comme une conne XD.(Poudie:Elle l'est toujours en plus,meuh,non 'te niaise p'tite Toudie Toudie:Po n'entille twé ( )Bin lô Toudie en train d'imiter D'zackouninet d'amour,c'est pas très bow à voir XD .Alors blabla bli,et là on scip jusqu'au bout ou tout le monde est dans le Black Smith shop .Toudie examinait la bouteille d'alcool au gars sur une chaise pendant que Jack niaisait ac' ses menottes de tarlouses XD Il vit Toudie en train d'essayer de boir une goûte d'alcool et il se précipita pour lui enlever.Toudie Spouts le foudroya du regard,mais un bruit les sortit de leurs niaiseries.Ils se cachèrent dans un endroit pô subtile pen toute.LÀ.Will y regarde le gars sou,pi après son truc en métal,pi là il dit :

-Toi c'est pas là que je t'est laissé...

Il avance en parfait tawin vers le chapeau et approche sa main.Toudie le frappe avec une épée, a l'aurais préféré avec le fer '( .Jack ne comprenant rien,prend juste son épée et pousse la conne.Et pointe son arme vers le forgeron.

_Des moments passèrent,ils se battent et tralalali et tralalère.Pendant que Norry arrivait._

Le pov' pirate se fit frappé avec une rame no where,parce que comme de raison,la bouteille n'était plus au pied du Black Smith sou XD,mais la folle de la connerie,elle se fit endormir en appuyant sur un affaire dans sa nuque.Les deux pirates se réveillèrent dans un prison ,dôh.(Poudie:Et comme une de raison,à pô pu s'défendre,l'innocente/**mdr**)Les deux tawoins étaient pris avec d'autres tawoins,dans l'autre cellule.Toudie pris un os et dit au chien,pour décourager ceux d'à côtés XD.

- Viens iciii,pitou pitou,allez viens mon beau p'tit pitou.

Après le chien,le sale cabo pouilleux se dirigea vers elle et la tawoines number 2 le flatta,puis le laissa partir.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça!-S'exclama tout les pirates en même temps,à part Toud' ,évidamment .

-Bien vous allez voir,vous allez vous faire libérez tentôt,fake patienté ou d'la marde esti!-S'exclama la p'tite frue.XD

-Vous êtes étrange,très étrange,Miss-Dirent-ils en réponse.

-JE VOUS INTERDIS DE M'APPELER MISS!Sa me fait penser à Miss.Swomp et j'ai envie de vomir...- Toudinette alla bouder dans son coin,ne voulant se faire appeler Miss,en face de Jack.

_Beaucoup plus tard_

Toudie s'avait réveiller à cause des esti twit's d'à côté et là,elle entendit un canon.La connes esquiça un sourire,qui fit frissonner le pirate devant elle,qui la regardait.Jack se leva.

-Je connais ces canons...C'est la _Perle _-Il souria comme un dieux,se qui fit faire un cri d'hystériques...À l'hystériques number 2 XD.

Le mince abslomuent dégueu approcha du grillage.

-La _Perle Noire_,j'ai entendu des histoires...-Disait-il.

Mais Toudie l'interrompue.

-Premièrement,c'est la Perlette Negrette et deuxièmement,tes histoires,tu peux te les foutres ou qu'j'pense,parce que troisièmement,té eunuque!-

Il se la ferma,donc,car il ne voulait pas se faire donner un coup dans les bijoux de famille.Ne laissant à Jack sa réplique toute chou avec son regard SeXy.

Tout les pirates s'enmerdaient donc pendant que Pintel dit au môssieur qui ouvre la porte :

- Hello chum!

Pis lô,il lui tire une balle XD.Le messieur tombe et là on revient à nous(Mwa XDDDD)

" 'Memmerde et pi les twits d'àcôtés m'énarv' "

_Du côté de Poudie... _

La bûche fut réveiller par un bruit sourd.Encore endormie,celle-ci se leva tranquillou et alla voire dan la cuisine,parce que c'est de là que le bruit provenait.Après plusieurs cognage dans des cadres de porte,Poudie arriva à la cuisine.Juste à temps pour voire Toudie et un p'tit monsieur habiller en pirate sauter dans un espèce de passage zarbi.Le portail se referma,laissant dans la cuisine une pov' Poudinette seule et endormie.

"C'est pas juste!Elle m'a même po réveiller TT"

Malgré sa rancune IMMENSE envers sa cousine favowite,l'hystérique number one alla préparer ses affaires pour aller,elle aussi,dans les Caraïbes.Une heure plus tard,Poudie était enfin préparée et habillée. Le portail de PiRaTeS ouvra devant la p'tite ado,Poudinette.Elle sauta de-dans avec toute ses choses.

_Revenue avec mwa et jack et les puants._

Le portail apparue devant les pirates qui pues de l'autre côté de la cellule du plus SeXy pirate in the world.Poudie arriva dans l'autre cellule.Elle regarda tout fucké sa couz' qui dormait à cause qu'à s'emmerdait bordel!Toudie bavait un peu,comme dans son habitude de vwar Jack dans son sleep.Le pirate,Cap'tain tapocha la pôvre innocente endormie.

-Ah,kesk'ya esti... Dit-elle,frue d'la vie que chuis XD

-Chalut Toudie!Dit la p'tite Von Der.

Toud' : O.O

Poud' : D

-What the fuckeuh...Té là pouw de vwai!

-Non tsé,chuis encore dans mon lit parce que tu m'as pas RÉVEILLÉ!Hypocrite... Dit alors l'ado tout sad... ' (

-Bin tsé,taime mêm'po ça qu'on t'réveille.

Les deux couz' se donnèrent des éclairs de façon bande dessiné : èé èé.

Un canon arrivait,Jack se précipita dans le grillage,et là les autres partirent tout contents.

-Vous avez pas de chance du tout,je compatie...Dit le vieux laite,comme les autres,mais celui que Toudie à style 'Chicaner' .

-Je m'en vais vwar Barbichat et mon presque-chum,Ragett' !S'exclama Poudie,tout joyeuse d'aller vwar son presque chum Ragetti le ravioli au spagetti XD.

Toudie en profita pour aller voir Jack,elle se colla à lui,happy.

-Chuis désolée trésor...Dit le pirate.

-Pourquoi?Té chiant toi...

-Parce que ta 'Cousine' ?Bien elle est partie voir...Qui est elle aller voir au juste?-Demanda le petit confu.

- Est aller voir celui qui ta mit sur une petite île !Yé p'tête chiant,mais tu sais quoi,c po grave...

_**Fin du Chapter**_

**Toudie:** Vous avez aimé,n'est-ce pas?Bien moi ça m'fait cramper XD,alors RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWWSSS ...PPPLLEEEAASEEE! Alors j'espère ne pas avoir fâchée trop d'monde avec mes mots grociers XD...Non sa suffit Se donne une clack dans face

-Ouch!-

Se frotte la joue

-Vous pouvez disposer maintenant!-

Frotte encore sa joue

**Poudie:** Bon bin en tk...Bo-bye et oublié pas de reviewé!


End file.
